My Life as a Core
by PokemonTrainerZoeyK
Summary: Self-insert: I was just a regular college student. Ready to transfer to a CSU to major in Graphic design. I never expected to be dragged through a portal into the world of Portal and forced to have my brain crammed into a metal sphere. (Warning: Possibly some Mary Sue-ish moments. Rated T because I'm Paranoid). Updates irregularly.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Summary: I was just a regular college student. Ready to transfer to a CSU to major in Graphic design. I am a huge Portal can and loved reading fanfiction. I never expected to be dragged through a portal into the world of Portal, much less having my brain being forced into a metal sphere. Self-incert/OC fanfiction.

Just a sort of idea I had. I noticed that there aren't that many self-insert Portal fanfics. I guess it is sort of like a "drabble-fic" (?) Takes place post-Portal 2.

Also, the story has no Beta. I haven't gone looking for one, but updates for this story will probably be erratic.

That's just about all I have to say, now on with the Fic!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs. I also don't own You Tube or You Tube Red.**

 **(Updated 5/15/17)**

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

"Alright everyone , thank you for showing up today. I will hopefully see you all again on Wednesday. And remember, if you have one, don't forget to bring your yoga mat!" The sub called out as we filed out of the classroom.

"Is that it?" A fellow student asked me with a surprised/confused expression. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yup, seems so. Weird, huh," I replied as I picked up my backpack. I smiled politely and gave a quiet farewell.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Tian. I am on the shorter side as far as height goes (less than 5 feet tall) have mid-length brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a young adult attending community college and working part-time at a super market. If I were to describe myself, I would call myself average.

I was checking my texts as I walked back to my car. My mom had left me a text telling me to go pick up water at the store on the way home. I gave a quick text in reply as I started up my car. I opened You Tube Red and hit play on my music list. I was heading towards the store anyways since I needed to get gas for my car after the drive down to Monterey the other day.

I got gas first and then parked my car. Heading inside, I ended up buying candy and water. What can I say, I have a bit of a sweet-tooth. Driving home, I listened to more music. Mostly my downloaded Portal related songs. Did I mention that I was a Portal fan? No? Well, now you know.

Arriving home, I saw a package on my doorstep. I headed inside and unloaded my groceries before picking up the package and headed upstairs to my bedroom. The packaging said Amazon on it and was listed under my name.

"Well that's weird. I don't think I ordered anything from Amazon recently." I thought. I mentally debated with myself about opening it and eventually just decided to do it. I figured that since my mom shared my account with me, she must have ordered something. I decided to open it because I was ever so curious and found a lot of packaging. A note fell out of the packaging which I then picked up.

"Dear [name here],

Are you interested in Portals? If so, I have a surprise for you! Open the box and a second note is attached within."

\- GLaDOS

Now I was really curious. It was obviously some kind of prank, right? I opened the box carefully and more packaging foam rolled out. I reached inside of the box and carefully grasped the handle of what looked to be a prop replica of the portal gun from the Portal series.

"No way!" I said as I examined the shiny white and black portal gun. It was lighter than I expected it to be. I set it aside and searched through the box for the other note. Pulling out a thick white envelope, I opened it up and pulled out a rather large yet skinny booklet that said 'Manual'. I decided to read it first just for shits and giggles. It wasn't that long, most of it was about repair and what each of the pieces did. I mostly skipped over those parts and went straight for the part that explained the functions and how to use the device. I turned it on and the device rumbled as it lit up. Curious, I pushed the first trigger. Nothing happened. I tried pushing the second trigger and it did something.

*Whoosh-pew* a shaky orange oval shape appeared on my wall.

"Whoah, it actually shoots holograms? But why didn't the first one work?" I muttered as I eyed the thing curiously. I tried clicking the first trigger again and still nothing happened. The orange portal still remained. Being the ever curious person that I was, I reached out to touch the orange portal... and then things got weird. All of a sudden, I saw a tinge of blue and the world around me warped. I reflexively tried to pull back, but a mechanical claw popped out of the portal and grabbed my arm in a very firm grip.

"Rgh! Let go of me!" I hissed both in pain and shock as I tried to pull my arm out. The claw's grip was too strong and it kinda hurt what with the trip being as tight as it was and I was dragged forward into the Portal.

"Hello." Came the monotonous voice of GLaDOS. I quickly glanced around and spotted her right in the. Middle of the room. Her chamber. I filled and stood up keeping my eyes on her the entire time. I was trying to glance around for an exit only to find none.

"Don't bother trying to run. I control this entire facility. If you run, I can find you easily, Tian." She said as she turned towards me. The claw retracted into a set of panels.

"What- what do you want with me?" I asked. "Because there is no way I could survive your tests! I am definitely no Chemo!" I added.

"Oh, so you know about her, do you?" she asked tilting her "head" in a questioning gesture. I went a bit pale upon realizing that I had just brought up her old frienemy.

"It is... Old news to those of us in the Community." I responded vaguely.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it does not matter. I have no interest in making you a test subject in that regard." She replied. I gulped at Her ominous statement.

"Hmm. So, what do you want with me then? If not for a test subject. Besides, I recall that you had Atlas and P-body go and get you access to the vaults with the humans..." I trailed off as She leaned closer to me.

"You appear to be very well informed." She said before pulling back. I couldn't be myself back anymore and the question just spilled out of my mouth.

"Is, umm, is Wheatley, er, still out in space?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"... No. I brought him back after 4 years in space along with the other nuisance. It would not do for Black Mesa to get their filthy hands on Aperture technology." She said after a short pause. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"That brings us to today's order of business. I find myself in need of some extra... Assistance." She said.

"What kind of assistance?" I asked.

"Put simply, I am to put your brain into this core." She said holding up a shiny new Core with her claw. I stepped back.

"WHAT!?" I practically shrieked.

"Nononononono. No way. I am not getting my brain put into a a computer! No!" I said.

"What would my mother say?! Oh, God. I just realized. I inexplicably left home for God knows how long with no message! Wait! If you're going to be putting my conscience into a computer without my consent, I at least want to let my mother know!" I demanded rather childishly.

"You are not in any position to be demanding anything from me. Nonetheless, I will consent to a phone call." She said in her usual tone. An old-fashioned black telephone on a podium rose up in front of me. I quickly punched in my mother's number and waited.

*Ring ring*

"Hello?" My mother's voice answered.

"Mom!" I called.

"Tian? What's the matter? And who's phone is this?" My mother asked.

"Hello, Lin." GLaDOS responded in a gentler tone.

"I would like to hire your daughter to work here at my facility as a full time employee." She half-lied.

"What! I haven't agreed to this yet!" I yelled. She seemed to glare at me causing me to shrink down in fear.

"She will, of course, be paid well for her work." GLaDOS added.

"I am even willing to give her room and board here in the facility as well as vacation time on the national holidays." She stated (most likely lying about the holidays).

"Oh, well that sounds like a pretty interesting job offer, miss," my mother trailed off.

"Caroline," She said/lied.

"Miss Caroline. Tian, you should consider it. It is your decision and I will support you whichever your choice." My mother stated.

"But what if it's not as good as it sounds?" I asked, grasping at straws. How was she not suspicious of this offer. She didn't even ask where I was!

"Tian. Listen to me. You are an adult now. You are going to have to make decisions for yourself eventually. As I said earlier, I will support you in whichever you choose. Now, I have a meeting in five minutes. Are you going to be staying out tonight?" My mother asked.

"Yes, she is going to be getting a tour of the facility tonight and I will have a room set up for your daughter. Rest assured, I will treat her well." GLaDOS reassured.

"Oh, well it sounds like things are settled then. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes, Tian. Love you." My mother finished and hung up.

"Now that that is settled, let's get down to business." GLaDOS said as a claw gripped around my waist lifting me up and pinning me to a panel.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" I whimpered.

"What do you think?" She asked rhetorically.

"Just checking," I muttered closing my eyes.

"Beginning brain mapping process" came the dull tone of the Announcer. Then came pain and then darkness.

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of it's Characters. I only own my SI-OC.**

 **(Updated 5/15/17)**

 **Chapter 2: First Day of Work**

I opened my eye (singular) slowly. Hearing a small whirring sound as I did do. I blinked. The quiet whirring sound going again. I tried to glance around and found that I couldn't move my body. Looking down, I immediately noticed the metal spherical hull.

"Ack! What the hell?!" I shouted. I noticed in that moment that my voice now had a sort of mechanical sound to it. I sounded like It did on the phone, in my opinion. Childish and high pitch- wonderful.

"What happened!? Where am I!?" I called out fearfully.

"My, you are just as noisy as you were when you were in that flesh bag that you call human skin." Her voice said in a bored tone. I immediately tried to turn my optic towards her voice. The light in my optic narrowed to a pinprick as my outer casing shook displaying my fear towards Her.

"Do you not remember? I transferred your conscience from your human body into that shiny new core. I even gave you another choice for method of travel," She continued.

"What?" I said as six little mechanical legs popped out of my 'back' and I stumbled around like a drunken spider. She laughed at my pathetic attempts at coordination before speaking to me again.

"But for now, you will need a management rail to get you where you need to go. Don't detach from it unless you want to die," She said as the mechanical claw came down and picked me up. Her tone was mostly flat with a slightly sarcastic edge and I got the feeling that she said this to another core at some point.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you going to do with my body?! My _human_ body?!" I exclaimed as I saw it lying on the panel that it was splayed out on, eyes closed and still breathing.

"Oh, that. I'll just incinerate it." She said as She had another claw pick it up my the arm and flung it into the incinerator in the corner.

"... Wh-what did you just _do_!?" I shrieked. I swung in the claw's grip.

"Oh my God. You. You incinerated my body! Granted, I did always say that when I died I'd want to be cremated, but that's beside the point! Are you out of your mind?!" I continued ignoring the fact that I probably shouldn't be screaming at someone who could crush me with minimal effort. I stared at the incinerator as the opening closed.

"What am I going to tell my mother!?" I was sounding practically hysterical at this point. It then hit me that I was probably never going to see my mother again.

"Time to put you to work. Follow your rail to your designated work location. You will be assisting in the management of the human extended relaxation vaults. I trust that you will not attempt to escape with any of the test subjects. Or else." She said calmly. I just mutely rolled along the rail that Her claw had placed me on. I felt numb as I barely acknowledged the fact that I was basically receiving the tour that I was promised. Eventually, I made my way to the control room of the relaxation vaults and found that nobody was inside. There was a second rail, parallel to my own that led out towards the human storage rooms. I decided to wait in the control center until whoever managed the center returned.

* * *

Half hour later

I heard the quiet hum of wheels moving along the track and turned towards the entry way awaiting the returning core.

" _Wheatley_?! Your the current manager of the human relaxation vaults?!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. The core on a management rail parallel to mine turned towards me, bright blue optic immediately shifting its focus towards me and widened as though startled. I idly noticed that his optic was still cracked but other than that, he looked pretty good. I guess GLaDOS had him repaired (at least somewhat).

"Agh! For God's... What do you want?" Wheatley asked exasperation and exhaustion apparent. I had the feeling that most other cores probably tended to avoid him considering the damage that he had wrought in the past. I rolled forward on my own rail so that I was right next to him.

"So... She really did bring you back, huh?" I muttered quietly shifting my gaze away from him and onto the screens in front of us. I produced a synthesized sighing noise and rolled my optic and sat still for a bit thinking.

"Sorry. I guess that isn't really a good way to start a conversation or to greet a fellow core... Er, anyway, I was just... Made. She told me to go to the Human relaxation center and that I was to assist in managing the humans. I didn't know that you were put back in charge of the humans." I said closing my optic shutters slightly in an attempt of a smirk.

"What? You were just made and she is already putting you on management duty?!" He sputtered. I gave another synthesized sigh and rolled my optic.

"I don't know why. She just incinerated my human body and sent me on my way. What on Earth am I going to tell my mother..." I said.

"Wait just a tic! Did you just say that you were human?! How much do you remember?" Wheatley asked curiously.

"Everything that I remember as a human before my 'death,'" I replied with another optic role at the word 'death'.

"I just sort of got dragged here against my will. Of course, it is my fault for being such a gullible fool in fiddling with a portal device... But how was I supposed to know that it was real?! I just thought it was some sort of prank or just a random distribution of prop replicas. Although I guess that idea sounds really stupid now that I've said it out loud." I grumbled. My optic shot up and I started to move around frantically on my rail as I started to ramble.

"Oh my God, does that mean that I've been transported all the way to Michigan?! Am I even on the same planet anymore?! Am I even in the same dimension?! Omygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! What if I'm not even in the same universe!? Oh dear lord, no!" I ranted. My optic was going crazy as I just glanced around at everything desperate for a distraction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, there. OK. Calm down, please. Just calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Wheatley said in a pleading tone. I just stared at him for a moment as a million thoughts raced through my mind. I could hear a fan whirring away. I idly noticed that the fan was inside of me and came to the conclusion that my systems were close to overheating. I then confirmed that fact as I saw a pop-up in my 'mind' flashing a sign that said 'cooling systems: activated'. I shuddered as I let myself slow down and make sure that I wouldn't explode (or something- jk probably).

"OK. Have you calmed down now? Good. So why don't we calmly assess the situation, hm?" He asked blinking his optic shutter as he tilted his optic in a questioning motion. I gave a sort of nod and made a noise as if trying to take a deep breath.

"Er, right. Um, so, I ah, sorry about that. I guess I got a bit, er, fired up. Heh. I'm alright now." I said. I paused for a moment to consider what I should and could say. I did not think that telling Wheatley that he was a fictional character from a video game series would be a good idea. But maybe, I could spin the truth a bit. Yeah, that would probably work. Hopefully. Taking another unnecessary breath, I wove my tale.

"Right. So, I guess that the first thing that I should say is: have you heard of a, ah, series called Portal. And no, I do not mean the things that shoot from the portal device. Well, I mean it is called Portal based off of the whole fact the main mechanic of the, um, series, is based off of puzzle solving with portals... Are you following me so far?" I asked. Wheatley gave a nod although he did look inquisitive.

"OK. So basically, this series is based off of the events that actually happened and it is basically like a virtual reality simulation that a person can navigate through. The, um, the operator - that is to say, the person going through the simulation- plays the role of Chell. I guess that you could say that those of us in the 'community' who have gone through the simulation, basically know all about Chell's escape from this facility." I explained. I fervently hoped that he would buy into my lies.

"Oh. I-I see. Well, that's... interesting." Wheatley said.

"So, yeah. I basically know all about your little Take over of the facility and all that good stuff. Um. Yep, the ah, designers of the simulation were able to get all the important details. Don't ask me how because I don't know. Hacking. Probably. Er. It is probably best not to mention this to Her. Yeah?" I said to Wheatley after a moment. He nodded in response. We both hung there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Um. Right then. So I bet that you are raring to go and get to work. So basically, all you have to do is keep an eye on the humans and occasionally patrol this section of the facility, make sure that everything is in working order. Let Her know if any of the humans try to escape. That sort of thing. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Wheatley said in a cheerful tone. Getting down to business. Work is a great distraction from uncomfortable topics.

"OK. So, um, which would you have me do? Should I go on patrol, do you want to monitor me and tell me anything else that I should do? What to look out for and what would be considered 'possibly and issue'?" I asked. The job sounded easy enough, but I just wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing before getting started.

"Tell you what. Let us go on a patrol right now. I can show you where things are. What to check on and afterwards, I can explain to you all that I know about handling the humans." Wheatley said. Turning around, he motioned for me to follow him. I followed him on my rail and just listed to him just talk. I would occasionally point something out and ask about it and he would give me some long winded explanation about what it did (probably bs-ing half of the time) and it was soothing in a strange sort of way. After the patrol *cough* tour, Wheatley described what our job was. In the simplest of terms, it was wake up the test subjects after 50 days of hibernation or wake them up for testing. Other than that, it was just, keep an eye on things and make sure that nothing is exploding (kidding). My first day was uneventful. Wheatley explained that we weren't allowed to enter Sleep mode without Her permission except to recharge (which should only take about and hour or so according to Wheatley), so it was basically work 24/7. Fantastic.

 **End Chapter 2.**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 3 The Internet.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Internet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or any of it's characters. I only own my ideas and my SI-OCs.**

 **(Updated 5/15/17)**

Messages in _Italics_

 **Chapter 3: The Internet**

I was bored. Plain and simple. I didn't really bother trying to keep track of how long I had been working since my Activation, but I figured that I should at least make an attempt to contact my family. If they were even still around. If I was still within my own universe. And now I'm sounding all paranoid. *Sigh*

"Soooo... Wheatley, do you think that I would be able to send a message outside of the facility? Like a phone call, or something similar?" I asked in a casual tone, gliding forward on my rail as we returned from a Patrol. He turned towards me tilting his optic giving me a curious and questioning look.

"Probably not. She likes to keep Aperture technology from the outside world, so she definitely keeps a close eye on communication channels. Why do you ask?" He responded. I shrugged - shifted my face plates.

"Well. I just figure that my mother should probably know that I am now living dead," I said jokingly. Wheatley gave me a flabbergasted look. Or at least that is what I interpreted his look to be.

"What?" He questioned. I rolled my optic.

"Never mind. What about internet? I heard that Virgil was Wi-Fi compatible and was curious to know if I was as well." I mused.

"Dunno. Maybe. You are your own core. Me personally, I've never really looked into it myself." Wheatley said.

"Yeah, you'd probably end up looking up some random site and give yourself some horrible virus that would kill you," I said teasing him. He gave me a horrified glance and I couldn't help it: I laughed.

"Ah, hahaha! Sorry! Sorry. I couldn't resist! Your expression though! Ah hahaha! Priceless!" I snickered for a moment before collecting myself. He gave me a dirty look and I shook with silent laughter. It looked like he was pouting! He rolled his optic at me and made a "hmph" sound though he didn't move away.

"Ah, sorry. I'm just teasing you! But seriously though. You could end up corrupting your hard drive or something. There are a lot of dangerous sites out there! I've actually gone through several computers because I accidentally corrupted them from viruses from random websites. A bit embarrassing actually, if I'm being honest." I explained. He stared at me giving a look as though to say, "What kind of horrible being are you to destroy an innocent computer like that?!"

"I'm going to see if I can access my stuff on the Internet, Ok?" I said. Okey-dokey. Now how should I go about this... hm. Let's see here.

"Excellent! I am in fact Wi-Fi compatible! Great, now time to open a browser. Hm. Ok, I'm gonna go with Google Chrome. Let's see if I can log in... Oh. OK then. I guess that's one mystery solved. I am still on the same planet in the same universe. Probably." I said as I actually managed to log into my gmail account. I opened up another tab and sent an email to my mother telling her that I was basically a machine now and that my body go incinerated. I also messaged her telling her that I probably would not be able to receive any phone messages do to my 'Boss' as well as the fact that, no, my account was not hacked. I also included details about myself that others would not know so that she would have proof.

*Ping* - [ _You have 1 new Message_ ] a pop up in the background notified me. I selected it to open and read it.

 _"The email address that you are trying to reach either does not exist or is no longer in use."_

"Well. That went well." I said as sarcastically as I could. In the background, I heard the announcer voice say 'Sarcasm Self-Test completed' which caused me to role my optic.

"What happened?" Wheatley inquired.

"Ah. I was hoping to get in contact with my mother, but apparently the email address is no longer in use. So that either means one of two things: this is the future and she is dead, or she changed email accounts." I explained. Come to think of it, the events of Portal occur in the future, so time travel, maybe? Or parallel universe. I decide to try looking up her name. I found a Facebook user that has her name and face, but the information is almost completely different. Looking at her Friends list, I see my name. Clicking on the icon, I jump over to "Tian's" page. The information is almost exactly the same. WTF?

"... I am so confused. So am I in an alternate timeline? Different Universe? I'm gonna see if I can log into this... *pause* No way. Same login. What on Earth...?" I mutter.

I enter in a different url and log into YouTube. My playlists and everything. Including Portal related content. I came to the insane (and unlikely yet seemingly true) idea of this Universe and my Universe merging or crossing over at least. I scrolled through my music list and blinked.

"Sweet! I can access my YouTube account and music!" I said happily. Wheatley looked up from what he was doing and moved towards me. I searched through my programs and found one that allowed me to use my optic as a projector (kind of like Wheatley's flashlight). I pulled up my Portal songs playlist and hit shuffle.

"Well, anyways. Let's just get some tunes on." I said cheerfully. I selected [Start Playlist] and an orchestral medley of Portal 2's soundtrack started playing. I headed out to go retrieve a test subject. Of course, the poor sap was less than willing to come out of the room, so I had to coax him out. Forcefully. I was given a small amount of control over the panels in the Relaxation Center and basically booted him out of his room with a floor panel.

"Ow! Hey! NO, please, no! I-I don't want to go out there! Please don't make me Test!" The human in a blue-gray jumpsuit was forcefully shoved (gently) by the panels. I did my best to ignore his pleading and frantic gaze as I simply commanded the panels to block off his attempt to escape.

"The elevator is this way. Good Luck." I said in a monotone voice. I know it sounds rather harsh, and if she still kept up with her practice of incinerating the humans at the end of testing if they some how miraculously survived throughout the entire course, I really didn't want to get attached. Once he was inside the elevator, I made eye contact one last time and couldn't help the feeling of guilt surge through me as he gave me one last terrified glare. I made a sighing noise as I turned around and rode my rail back to the control room listening to Cara Mia Addio. I didn't feel regret (apparently that was not an emotion that could be simulated; that or it was decided that it was an unnecessary emotion for a Personality Core to have). I was just doing my job. It scared me that I couldn't bring myself to feel regret. Sure my emotion protocols allowed me to 'feel' certain emotions, but 'regret' was not one of them. I suppose, at the end of the day, it would make my job 'easier' in a sense, though, not really.

 **End Chapter 3.**

 **A/N:** In my fanfic, most of the core's are going to be capable of accessing the internet and projecting things by either using their optic or have projector built in elsewhere on them. Wheatley's flashlight was inspiration for this idea.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 4 New Assignment**


	4. Chapter 4: New Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Portal or Portal 2.**

Messages in _Italics_.

 **Chapter 4: New Assignment**

*Ping* [1 new message] [Play]

 _"Follow your rail to the exit of the Relaxation center and take a right. You will then take that track all the way to my chamber. Immediately." -GLaDOS_

[Message end]

"I'll have to catch up with you later, Wheatley. The boss lady just summoned me." I said passing him on the way out of the room.

"Good luck." He responded with a wave of his handle.

I tried to figure out what she could possibly want from me as I headed down the track towards Her chamber. I really hoped that she didn't find out about my message sending. That lead to another thought that had my processors working on: how were any of my messages getting through to my mother if this was a different Earth. I found that I could still access my accounts and sites from wherever I came from, but then I could also access things like recent news reports which talked about the restructuring and reconstruction of humanity on the Surface. So, I was somehow receiving data from both?! Argh. If I keep thinking on those sorts of things, I overtax my processors and a reboot is the last thing I need right now. A panel opens up in front of me allowing me and the rail which extended out in front of Her.

"Hello, Ma'am. What can I do for you?" I said to her in a business like tone. She stared at me for a moment.

"Hello. How have you been doing with your first job?" She asked.

"Everything has been running smoothly. Nothing on fire. No major problems with the test subjects. A couple stubborn ones that need a nudge in the direction of the elevator. Nothing we can't handle." I stated. She nodded Her head as she listened to me give my report.

"Good. It's good to see that prolonged exposure to that little moron has not caused you to become corrupted." She said.

"What? How did She come to that conclusion from what I just said? Not making much sense here, GLaDOS," I thought to myself.

"Um. Yes?" I said to Her.

"I am going to assign you to a test track today. Your job will be to monitor the test subjects progress. Do not attempt to help them with the test. Try to keep interaction with the test subject to a minimum. And do not try to escape with the test subject. Follow the rail out to the start of the testing track. I've transmitted the necessary information to you. Happy testing." GLaDOS instructed me. I quickly followed Her instructions. I followed the management rail provided leading into one of the Chamber 00's. I pulled up the information on the test subject:

[Test Subject 1058]

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Height: 1.65 meters

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Notes: [empty]

"OK. Simple enough. Time to wake up the test subject." I said to myself. Calling upon a small arm from within my casing, I pressed the green button on the Short Term Relaxation bed. The glass casing unlocked and opened up. The test subject's eyes fluttered open.

 **GLaDOS: Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. We hope you brief detention in the relaxation vault was a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the Test proper. The portal will open in 3... 2... 1.**

The young woman glanced around and stared at the glowing oval shaped portal. She cautiously placed her hand through it before withdrawing it. She stepped through the portal and glanced back at the cryo-bed. The woman looked around the starting Chamber before moving towards the door which opened automatically. I watched in silence from the observation room as she walked into the next room (the one with the cube and button "test"). I watched as her head followed the Cube as it dropped down to the floor. She walked over and picked the cube up and dropped it onto the button.

 **GLaDOS: Excellent. Please proceed to the chamber-lock after completing each Test. [Doors opening] First, however, not the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube.**

The woman stepped into the elevator and it moved upwards towards the next test chamber. As the elevator started it's ascent, GLaDOS spoke with me over my built in radio.

"I have other things that I need to attend to. You will oversee this test subject's progress and compile a summary of her results. You are permitted to speak with the test subject to inform her about new test mechanics. Remember: Do Not assist with solving the test." GLaDOS reminded me before cutting the call. I gave a synthesized sigh as I turned my attention towards the test subject who was awaiting instruction.

"Please place the Weighted Storage Cube onto the Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button - that is a mouthful to say." I told the test subject. The test subject looked around with a confused expression as she noticed the change in voice. She looked around, but couldn't see me (the glass really distorted my form). She shrugged before following my instructions. She waited patiently for the blue portal to shift and quickly placed the box onto the button before stepping back.

"Perfect. Please proceed to the chamber lock." I said. I watched as the test subject glanced around once more before moving on. I continued along my rail. We Cores get our own sort of elevator shaft that is parallel to the test subject's though there is a wall between them so we do not see each other. Entering the Chamber's observation room, I silently waited for the test subject to reach the ASHPD.

"Very good. You are now in possession of an Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device. With it, please proceed to the next chamber lock." I said. I noted that the test subject was pretty good at the tests. She did hesitate a bit on the first momentum based test so I encouraged her.

"You don't need to worry about the heights, just be sure to land on your feet. Those boots that you are wearing are Aperture Science Long Fall Boots and with them, you can handle any fall that these test chambers throw at you. Again, just remember to land on your feet. Although, I think the boots help with that too... wait a sec... oh, don't worry, you'll be fine." I said.

The testing continued and the test subject had stopped looking around for me after a few Chambers. She entered the Chamber where the Dual Portal Device was located. She waited patiently for the orange portal and made it to the center platform. She picked up the device and looked at it. A mechanical claw came up from the ceiling and I told her to deposit her first Portal Device to the claw. She did so and the device was retracted into the ceiling. I assumed that it was being relocated back to the Test Chamber that it was originally located.

"With that new Dual Portal Device, you can now fire two linked Portals at once. Only on portal-able surfaces, of course. Oh, and be mindful of that toxic goo on the floor. You will most likely die if you touch it." I explain. The poor test subject edged away from the pit and quickly made her way into the chamber lock.

I closed my optic shields in a wince and gave a synthesized hiss of sympathy as the test subject launched herself across the room with a bit too much momentum. She slammed into the wall.

"Are-are you alright down there?" I asked. I didn't see any blood, but she slumped to the floor. Great. Now what? I waited a few moments and the test subject hadn't moved. I called for GLaDOS.

"What is it?" She asked in a flat tone.

"The um, the test subject flung herself across the room into a wall. She isn't bleeding, but she also hasn't moved for the past five minutes. What should I do?" I quickly explained.

"Is the Portal Device undamaged?" She asked/demanded. Of course She would be more worried about the equipment than the handler. Ugh.

"It does not appear to be. No." I said as I zoomed in on the device.

"I will have a Party Escort Bot return the test subject to her room in the Relaxation Vault. Please compose a summary of the results on the form that I am transmitting to you and send it back to me once you have finished. Afterwards, you may continue your work in the Relaxation Center." GLaDOS said sending me the form and ending the call.

-Form: Test Summary-

Test Supervisor(s): Tian (Personality Core)

Test Subject: #1058

Tests Completed: 11 Chambers

Comments: Test Subject needs more practice with momentum based tests. *Recommend padded walls .

[Send] *click*

I followed the Party Escort Bot back to the Relaxation Vaults and went off to the Vaults' control center.

"Hey! Welcome back! Where have you been?" Wheatley immediately questioned me.

"She had me supervise a test subject today. Long story short: the test subject was no Chell that's for sure. Poor thing crashed headlong into a wall because momentum." I said my tone gaining a mild exasperated sounding tone at the end.

"Ooh. Is she alright?" Wheatley asked.

"The Party Escort Bot just deposited her back into her vault, so I'm assuming 'yes'. There wouldn't be much point in keeping a dead test subject lying around." I said raising my top handle in a shrugging gesture.

"So, how was your day?" I asked. We chatted for a bit while working.

While I probably wouldn't admit it if a human asked me, but I actually enjoyed watching the test subject. It was fun, in a sense. I wondered if She would have me supervise another some other time.

 **End Chapter 4**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 5 More Testing**


End file.
